The Dauntless Initiate
by SiriuslyObsessed431
Summary: The war never happened do everyone that died, is alive. Tris attends the choosing ceremony and finds out she has a sister who transfers to dauntless. No bad language. FourTris. I do not own Divergent. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1: Tris' POV

**A/N - Hello Initiates! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Read and review! I do not own Divergent**

The initiate banquet ended and it's time to pick our new jobs. We get in a sloppy line behind a screen from first place to last, which makes me be first. The screen flashes white and then says in bold letters, " **Do you want the job of leadership?** " with a yes and no button. I need more time to think. I look behind me and see Christina flash me a big smile and a thumbs up. Will does the same. I look at Peter behind me.

"Does the stiff not want the stress being leader causes?" He smirks.

"Shut up, Peter. She's not a stiff anymore. She got first and you got second so you probably shouldn't be one to talk." Christina backs me up.

"Thanks, Chris." I wink at her. I turn back around to the screen and think of the pro's and con's of this opportunity. A pro, I would be able to fix the stuff Eric ruined. A con, I wouldn't be with Tobias very much. I close my eyes tight and click the, "no," button. I hear Peter let out a sigh of relief. I want to say something but I don't.

The next thing to come on the screen is a list of jobs I can choose and a line at the bottom for me to type my choice. I could work in the control room with Tobias and Uriah will probably choose that so he can work with Zeke. I could be guard the fence although that isn't a very exciting job. I could work with Christina who already told me she's going to be a nurse. I could train initiates with Tobias. Without thinking I choose training initiates. I can hear the mixed emotions through the room. Since that is a seasonal job I choose control room for when there are no initiates. Both jobs allow me to see Tobias.

I turn around and see Peter smirking, Christina and Will, with hands intertwined, give me encouraging smiles. If Al was still with us I know he'd do the same. I get out of line to watch everyone else's choices. Peter presses yes to the leadership choice before anyone can even blink. Once it's Christina's turn she picks nurse and Will picks the same to be with her probably. Once everyone picks, we go to a hallway to get our apartments. Four chaperone's that.

"if you are sharing an apartment, put your names on the same line. If you are going alone, well, just put only your name. Peter will have the largest apartment because he's leader. Peter are you sharing an apartment with anyone?" Four asks.

"Heck no! I want that place all to myself!" Peter replies.

"Okay then," He writes down Peter's name on the first line, "Everyone else, write your names where you want. Try not to trample each other, please." Four says. Peter goes straight to Max to receive his keys and disappears around the corridor. I get an apartment alone, I wanted one with Christina, but she shares one with Will.

"Ooh, Chris! You and Will sharing?" I say although she rolls her eyes. Catcalls go around the place. Once everyone picks Max gives is our keys. Tobias leads me to my room and walks in with me.

"What job did you pick?" Tobias curiously asks.

"Training initiates with you," I kiss him on the cheek,

"What job for off-season?" He asks again.

"Control room." This time he kisses my cheek. Christina walks in the second Tobias kisses my lips.

"Umm, since when is this a thing?!" Christina is shocked.

I blush, "At Al's funeral he kissed me but I couldn't tell anyone because they'd think the results were biased. Sorry, Chris."

"You could've told me! I would've kept a secret!" She says.

"Well now you know." I say before kissing Tobias again.

"Well, Four, nice pick." Christina winks.

"Thanks, I guess." He replies.

"Tob-Four," He still doesn't like people knowing his real name, "you should probably get to your apartment, you have to get up early." I advise.

"Christina could you leave now?" Tobias asks.

"Ugh, I guess so..." She mumbles.

"Thanks Chris..." I mumble back. When she leaves Tobias gives me a few more kisses and leaves to his apartment. I get straight into my pajamas and slip into sleep.

I wake up abruptly with a horrible nightmare. I dreamt all my friends weren't even noticing me while I was being whipped and beaten by my own boyfriend. I went to find Tobias to make sure he was okay. I knew he was I just wanted to see him. I got to his place and he was asleep. I woke him up.

"everyone ignored me. You were beating me, Tobias." I tell him.

"It was just a dream. You'll be safe here. See you in the morning, Tris." he scoots over in his bed and falls asleep. I get on the other side of his bed and do the same.

 **A/N - Sooooo...How was the first chapter? I'll have the second chapter up between today and tomorrow! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tris' POV

**A/N - I know i said i was going to update yesterday, but I was grounded and** **couldn't. Thank you so much for three follows! I know its not much but it means the world to me! Enjoy this chapter! Read and review! I do not own Divergent.**

I wake up in the morning to Tobias' alarm clock. He must've turned it on for me because he's already out of bed. I go to the bathroom where I find Tobias getting ready.

"Hey, Tris." Four calm says.

"Hi, Tobias. I'm going to head to my apartment to get ready." I reply.

"Okay, see you at the control room." He says.

"Sure will." I reply. When I get to Tobias door, I open it and walk out. I didn't realize Peter's apartment was right next to Four's, but I guess it is because he's standing outside in the hallway.

"What are you doing in _that_ apartment? I thought yours was down there?" Peter asks pointing in the opposite direction.

"It is. This is Four's apartment." I reply.

"Why are you in Four's apartment?" Peter asks. I think Tobias can hear is from his room because he walks out and stands next to me.

"I had a nightmare last night and I needed comfort." I flatly say.

"Oh, the stiff had a bad dream?" Peter teases, "Why Four? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Actually, yes I am." Four butts in.

"The stiffs decided to join forces, eh?" Peter says.

"How'd you know i'm an Abnegation transfer?" Tobias asks.

"I'm a leader now so I thought i'd peek around some files." Peter shrugs.

"First of all, that's illegal. Second of all, if you tell anyone my past you'll be dead by morning." Tobias threatens.

"If you tell anyone I looked through illegal files _you'll_ be dead my morning." Peter counters.

"Go to work, Peter." I finally say. He looks like he wants to say something, but he doesn't. I start to my apartment to get ready. I went black pants and a dark-grey v-neck said the control room is chilly most of the time so I grab a leather jacket and hurriedly slap some make-up on my face. I then rush to the control room. I have to ask for directions on the way, but I eventually find it. I find a useable computer next to Tobias and Uriah.

"Hey guys! Am I the only girl that works here?" I ask.

"Always been guys until now." Zeke replies. I look at the surveillance footage on the desktop. Nothing there.

"Why'd you choose this job anyway?" Uriah asks me. I nervously glance around.

"Uh, just sounded interesting, I guess." I nervously reply. I don't want them to know i'm dating Tobias.

"She's lying!" Some guy around the corner yells. He's probably a Candor transfer.

"Thanks Luke!" Zeke yells.

Tobias whispers in my ear, "You can tell them, initiation is over."

"Fine," I reply, "I came because i wanted to be with Four, my boyfriend."

"Since when? I thought I was your best friend, Four." Zeke whines.

"Suck it up. Now you know." Four kisses me on the forehead.

"You know what i realized?" Four says, changing the subject, "Choosing ceremony is next week!"

"Really?! Are we allowed to go?" I ask.

"If you sign up quick enough." Uriah says.

"When can I sign up?" I keep asking.

"You really want to go, Tris? It's so boring!" Zeke whines again.

"Yes. I want to see the initiates i'm going to be training." I reply.

"With Four." Uriah teases.

"Shut up, Uriah." Four says.

"I asked when can I sign up?" I repeat.

"You can now." Zeke mumbles. I quickly bring up the sign-up sheet on the computer. All but four spots are filled. I type in Four, Tris, Uriah, and Zeke and click submit.

"I signed all four of us up to go!" I tell them. Groans go around them.

"Oh, suck it up!" I yell. Once our shift finally ends at the control room I have to go to a training. The training will teach me how to train initiates.

"When you train initiates," This is the most boring shpeal ever, "You are not allowed to physically abuse them. The first stage of training us always physical. You'll teach them how to fight then they will fight each other. After that stage of training they will go through the fear simulation. After that one, they will go through the fear landscape." The lecture goes on for two more hours, but I zone it all out. I just went through initiation. I should know how to teach it!

Once that endless training ends I finally got to eat for the first time today. I skipped breakfast and lunch so dinner is my first meal today. Everyone was already in the dining hall so I sat at a table with my friends. The table included, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Four, and me. The food was great as always. Today was grilled cheese sandwiches and potatoes. I don't know how Dauntless doesn't make everyone fat with their food.

Once dinner ends I go straight to sleep because today was a long day and tomorrow will be too. We get ready for the new initiates tomorrow.

 **A/N - Thanks for reading this! I'll update soon! Next chapter will be Tris' unknown sibling's POV.**


	3. Chapter 3: Samantha's POV

**A/N - Hey Initiates! Here's a new chapter for y'all. Please read and review! This chapter is Tris and Caleb's unknown sibling. The next chapter will be Tobias's POV. I do not own Divergent. It all belongs to the beautiful, talented, amazing, Veronica Roth. Enjoy!**

I wake up to my mom slightly shaking me awake, "Samantha, wake up, sweetie.

My dad walks in now talking to my mother, "Natalie, we need to get going. Could you get Samantha up a little quicker?" He calmly says.

"I know, Andrew. One second." She calmly replies. I pretend I just woke up.

Yawning, I say, "Good morning, Mother. Good morning, Father. I will be ready in a few minutes." My parents leave the room, allowing me to get dressed. I wear a traditional Abnegation grey dress. and tights. My mother puts my hair in a tight bun because it draws too much attention when it's down. I need a haircut soon. My mother will cut me hair before the choosing ceremony.

The choosing ceremony. I've always been scared-no that's not the word, anxious-of the choosing ceremony. I wish I had a brother or sister to talk to about it with. My parents say I always have, always will be, an only child, but you don't have to be Candor to tell they're lying. The aptitude is Monday, and the choosing ceremony is on Tuesday. I have no clue what to choose. I've never been selfless enough for Abnegation, although I don't want to leave my parents. 'Faction before Blood,' though, right? I have always been interested be Dauntless, but I would never make it through initiation. I lie too much so that rules out Candor. I've always been pretty smart, not to be selfish, but I don't want to devote my life to intelligence. Amity has always gotten on my nerves. I have no clue what to choose. I'll let the aptitude test decide for me

Mom tells me to come down for breakfast. She made toast and vanilla yogurt. I quickly eat it all, b=grab my backpack, and start walking to school.

"Wait up!" I hear someone yell. I turn around and see that it's my best friend, Skyler. I stop to wait for her.

"Excited for the aptitude test, Monday?" She asks me.

"Absolutely not! I've never dreaded the weekend so much. It's already Friday and the test is on Monday! I'm terrified." I vent.

"Why so scared? All that happens is you take the test, it tells you Abnegation, and rejoin Abnegation!" Shyer explains.

"It's not that easy, Styler. What if I want to transfer?" I ask.

She blushes and replies, "We shouldn't be talking about this." I shouldn't have said that to her. We walk the rest of the way quietly.

School this week has been only about the initiation of every faction. We have no school Monday and Tuesday, and we already learned all the factions except Candor. We learn Candor today.

"Candor initiation isn't very physical, yet very emotional,' the teacher starts, "Your instructor will inject you with truth serum, making you unable to lie. They will then ask you embarrassing questions. Once you are embarrassed beyond compare, you won't be ashamed of the truth because everyone already knows your deepest fears and regrets. Well, unless you're Divergent." Everyone stiffens at that word.

"What's Divergent?" Skyler idiotically asks. Everyone is curious, but no one has the guts to ask the question.

"Let's just say it's dangerous." The teacher says. Everyone is silent the rest of the class.

School is shorter in Abnegation because we focus on selflessness rather than intelligence. School in Abnegation is three hours long, although it feels like seven. I shouldn't complain because that's selfish, but it _is_ true. I walk home with Skyler and go into her home because my parents don't get home until later.

Styler makes carrots carrots for is to snack on then we talk.

"So what faction are you going to pick if you're not planning on Abnegation?" Skyler asks. "I really don't want to talk about that right now." I tell her. I don't understand why Skyler always asks questions. We aren't really allowed to ask questions in Abnegation, but for some reason no one ever says anything. Maybe she's fare well in Candor. I know this is rude, but she does have a Candor smart mouth. We don't talk for another hour, Skyler must think I snapped at her.

Tomorrow is Saturday. Saturday is work day. leaning the house, homework, picking fruit and vegetables, and much more stupid work. Sorry, that was rude. Maybe i'm not cut out for Abnegation after all.

 **A/N - Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for chapter four! It'll be up between today and tomorrow! Thanks initiates!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tobias' POV

"Try harder, son. You're not doing good enough," Marcus starts taking his belt off.

"I'm trying as hard as I can. Leave me alo-"

"Well your hardest obviously isn't good enough!" He yells.

"Leave me alone, father!" I wince anticipating a hit. I open my eyes and i'm laying in bed.

"It was just a nightmare," I mutter to myself. I wish Tris was with me. She went to bed early after a long day yesterday. We had to prepare the training room for the initiates coming on Tuesday. I'm excited to train initiates with Tris, but i'm still nervous for this year as I always am. I'm nervous for Tris because every year someone jumps the chasm. I know she's still sensitive about Al, so I don't want her to depress abut that. It's Saturday, so we don't have any work. Today is just a hang-out day.

Every week on Saturday at 10am, we play truth or dare. When I say, "we," I man Marlene, Uriah, Will, Zeke, Christiana, Tris, and me. Sometimes Peter or Eric play, but I prefer them not to play.

Our version of truth or dare has an extra rule. If you don't do the truth or the dare, you have to take off an article of clothing. I head to my closest and put on jeans, a t-shirt, a jacket, four pairs of socks, and my tennis shoes. That should be enough clothes. I notice is 9:48am, and it's _my_ turn to use _my_ apartment for the game, so people will be getting here soonish. Knowing Dauntless, everyone will be late. I start brushing my teeth, but am interrupted by a knock on my door.

"One second," I yell with toothpaste in my mouth. I hear the door open and immediately get annoyed.

"I said one second!" I scream again. I see a shadow around the corner and can immediately tell who it is. Tris.

"Tris? Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I tell her.

"It's fine. I thought you probably decided I was Eric or Peter or someone like that." She reply's

"You excited for the game?" I ask her.

"Yea. I never thought i'd wear two sweatshirts and seven pairs of socks when it's that hot outside." She chuckles. So do I. I look at my watch and it says 10:00am.

"It's 10, people will be here in about five minutes. You been thinking about any good dares or truths?" I ask.

"Actually, yes, but you;ll have to wait and see what it is." She then gets on her tiptoes and kisses my lips. Tris has always been shorter than most people. I'm 6"3', and she's 5"2', so she has to reach to kiss me. I don't mind though, I think it's cute. I snap out of my daydream because I hear a loud knock on the door.

"I have to go get that, Tris. Be right back." I tell her. I open the door and it's Christina, Will, and Eric. I really was hoping Eric wasn't going to come, but to make matters worse Peter walks out of his apartment next door to join the game.

"Hey, Four! Ready to play?" Christina asks.

"Yep, but we're still waiting for Uriah, Zeke, and Marlene." I say the second I see them rushing down the hall.

"Sorry we're late." Zeke says, out of breath.

"We need Tris, too." Will points out.

"She's already here." I say and I Peter in the corner of my eye winking, "Knock it off, Peter." I say, and he immediatley stops,"Everyone's here, Tris!" I yell,"Come in guys. Just sit in a circle on the floor and we'll start." I tell them.

"Who wants to start?" Zeke asks and as always Uriah screams, "Me, me, me!"

"Alright little bro, go ahead." Zeke laughs.

"Umm, Will! Truth or dare?" Uriah says. Tris hears us start and comes and sits between Christina and I.

"Truth." Will says.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams. Will blushes, but Uriah gives him a truth, "What do you see in Christina that makes you want to date her?" Uriah smirks.

"What do I not see? She's gorgeous, funny, smart, and so much more!" Will explains.

"Aww, Will! Thanks." Christina says giving Will a small kiss.

"Okay, Tris, truth or dare?!" Will asks.

She looks and me and then confidently states, "Dare. I transferred to Dauntless for a reason!"

"Great! I dare you to get a new tattoo." Will says, thinking it's the best dare ever.

"Easy. Who's coming?" Tris asks, while standing up.

"Wait-you're really doing it?" Will asks thinking he got her stumped.

"Obviously. So, are you guys coming or not?" She asks again. Everyone immediatley gets up and follows her to the tattoo parlor.

"Tori! We got a dared tattoo!" Will yells.

"Okay, anything specific? Or does the victim get to choose?" Tori asks.

"I get to choose." Tris steps out. She whispers something and Tori nods then starts tattooing her wrist. I can tell it's a small tattoo, and I quickly realize what she's getting. Its a roman numeral four, and i'm guessing it's because of me. Once I realize this I go to a different worker in the shop and get a roman numeral six on my wrist. I remember I called her six once during initiation because of her six fears. Tris realizes what i'm doing and smiles. Zeke walks over to me with a questioning look on his face.

"Uh, i thought this was Tris' dare?" He says.

"It is, but she's my girlfriend, remember?" I say with a smirk. He rolls his eyes and walks away. Once our tattoos are finished Tris explains them on the way back to my apartment.

"Okay, since you are all my friends, I want to let you know," She looks at me and grabs my hand, "that Four and I are now a couple." She finishes. People gasp, roll their eyes, and plenty more unnecessary things.

"What does that have to do with the tattoos?" Marlene asks.

"Well, mine is a roman numeral four. Because of Four's nickname. And if any of you remember, i had six fears, so he got a VI on his wrist." Tris says. We finally get back to my apartment and Tris starts to decide who to ask.

"Uh...Four! Truth or dare!" She excitedly asks me.

I chuckle,"truth I guess." I say.

"PANSYCAKEEEEE" Uriah screams. Everyone ignores him because he does that every time.

"Why did you kiss me at Al's funeral?" SHe looks me in the eyes, and I realize she genuinely wants to know the answer. I'm not really sure myself, so I start to take my shoe off, "Seriously, Four!" She jokingly rolls her eyes. It's my turn.

"Eric, truth or dare?" I don't know what i'm going to do to Eric, but I love messing with him.

"Dare, duh." He replies with a smile on his face. I immediately think of a good idea.

"Okay. I notice you've never had a girl friend in dauntless, so I dare you to turn the light off and kiss whoever you've always thought was right for you." I know he won't do Tris, so i'm just excited to see who he will. He walks over and turns the light off, and i scoot closer to Tris. I hear footsteps past me and I realize who he's going to. My eyes easily adjust to the dark, but i'm not sure who else could see. I can faintly see Eric bend down and close in to Christina. Their lips touch and, luckily Christina backs away. Will must've realized what was going on because he immediately slaps Eric. Those skills would've been useful in initiation. I get up and turn the light on. Eric is already back in his spot.

"What the heck?! Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Everyone then knows who Eric kissed. Christina majorly blushes and Tris goes to comfort her. Eric looks a little flustered, but no one cares.

"On with the game!" Uriah says, "Eric, go!"

"Okay, uh, Marlene." He asks.

"Truth." She throws a pillow at Uriah before he can scream at her.

"Hmm, what were your aptitude test results?" Eric asks. She immediately takes off her shoe, leaving her with only one black stiletto heel on.

"Pansycake." Uriah mumbles. I look at the time, 11pm. We'll probably end the game in thirty minutes because tommorow in Sunday, a major initiation day.

Marlene says, "Four, truth or dare." I sigh.

"Dare, I guess." I reply.

"I dare you to tell me the truth right now. Why'd you kiss Tris at Al's funeral?" She winks at Tris. I take my other shoe off, left with my socks only. Marlene sighs.

"My turn. Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She says.

"Okay, why's you kiss me back at Al's funeral?" I knew that was a good one.

"Well," I didn't know she'd actually answer,"I liked you ever since I saw you. And I loved the feeling of your lips against mine." She blushes.

"Well then." I say. I kiss her, everyone gags and fake barfs.

"Okay, I think that game was long enough, guys." No one disagrees. They all leave, which leaves me and Tris alone.

"You really feel that way?" I ask her.

"Of course. Why wouldn't you answer me?" She asks.

"Because I thought you would think I was stupid, but i'll tell you now. It's because, ever since you called me 'approachable,' I knew you were amazing. Al's funeral-I decided-was the only time we'd really be alone. I thought i'd make my move. It was all I imagined it to be. And it still is." I lean in for a kiss, and she leans in too. Once that heaven ends. We go to sleep. The last think I hear before I fall asleep is Tris' hand on my cheek and Tris' smooth vice saying, "Thank you, Tobias."

 **A/N - Sorry this wasn't very long. Also, i'm sorry I have not updated in awhile. If you want to be an initiate in my upcoming chapters, comment your name, aptitude test results, physical appearance, and what your boyfriend looks like(if you have one) Give me as much detail as you can. Thanks!**


	5. Authors Note-please read

Okay, so two people commented on my story wanting to be in my initiate class. Everything is perfectly fine except I need to know what faction you were born into. Other than that, keep commenting! I'll uptake soon! Have a great thanksgiving!


	6. Chapter 5: Samantha's POV

**A/N - I decided to skip Sunday, because i thought it be boring. So today is Samantha's aptitude test, read on!**

I wake up in the morning and i'm terrified. I don't want to do this test so badly. I'm afraid of what it might say. terrified, actually. It's 5am and we have to be at the dining hall at 7am. The rest of the factions get there at 8am. Abnegation always uses our dining hall for the aptitude test waiting room because its more selfless that way. Also, it's bigger than the rest. Abnegation gets there at 7am, so we can get the room ready, and hold the doors for when the others get there. I get out of bed and put on my baggy grey pants, and my abnegation grey dress. I hear my mother making breakfast, so I head out. I eat my eggs, and walk to the one mirror in the house.

Abnegation can only use the mirrors we have on the second Sunday of each month, when we cut our hair. Our mirror is behind a panel in the basement. Mother gets out her scissors, and stars cutting my hair. I look at myself in the mirror. I realize a lot can change in a month. I haven't looked at myself since last month. My hair looks darker than usual, more like a brown color than my usual blonde. My cheekbones are more noticeable, i'm not pretty, nor will I ever be, but i'm okay with who I am. I watch my hair fall onto the floor.

"Don't be nervous, Samantha. I went through it, and it doesn't hurt, you'll be fine."

"Thanks mother. I'll try." I take one last glance at myself in the mirror before my mother closes it.

"That's all we get." She smiles. It's 6:30am now, so my mother and I walk upstairs to find my father ready to leave. My father is the leader of Abnegation, so we have to leave extra early. We walk together to the dining hall. While we walk I decide how terrified I am.

"We have to go now, Be-Samantha." My father says, I don't know what he was about to say, but I don't worry about it.

"Okay, wish me luck." I say.

"Good luck." My mother kisses me on the cheek.

I walk into the dining hall and start unstacking chairs with the other 16 year olds here. The time flies too quickly for my own liking and before I know it, it's already 8am on the dot. I walk over to hold the door open for the incoming factions. Amity gives me nice looks. Candor look at me suspiciously. the Erudite are too busy reading to notice me holding the door open and the Dauntless don't care. Once everybody has arrived, I sit at a table, with my faction in the back.

A woman with blond hair starts talking. I can tell she's from erudite because of her blue dress. "My name is Jeanine Matthews, leader of Erudite." She starts, "Welcome to the aptitude test!" The erudite and candor kindly applaud, the abnegation stay still because we don't want to bring attention to ourselves, and the dauntless annoyingly woot and holler. "I will call back a boy and a girl from each faction every ten minutes. Once your name is called, walk through this door, and go into any room that doesn't have an associate from your own faction in it. Here are the first ten people. From Dauntless, Abigail Lowry and Blaine Adams." Dauntless cheer loudly and the two 16 year old quietly stand in a line by the door. "From Amity," She goes on and on with the rest of the factions until she gets to Abnegation, "And Abnegation, Rob Polluck and Skyler Robinson." I quickly look around for Skyler, she must be terrified. Once I see her i'm amazed, she hops fro her chair and walks to the line with a smile on her face. I've never known anyone with so much enthusiasm. After ten minutes Jeanine calls another ten people up, and after ten more minutes, another ten people up, and then after thirty minutes I start to listen again. "From Abnegation," I really hope I go very last because i'm so scared, "Ben Colls, and Samantha Prior." Oh, no. I get up and obediently walk to the line. I'm last in line, behind Ben Colls, and I walk into a room with a Dauntless representative. The walls are covered from head to toe in mirrors and I quickly look down because I feel uncomfortable.

"I'm Tori." The woman in black says. I'm so scared. All I see is the mirror walls, and a chair with a table next to it with all Tori's supplies.

"Take a seat right here." She can tell i'm uneasy because she reassures me.

"Don't worry I do this every year, nothing can possibly go wrong." She smiles. I take a seat.

I notice something on her back, but I can't tell what it is.

"What's that on your back?" I ask without thinking, "Sorry, i'll be quiet." I say.

"Haha, it's fine! It's a tattoo of a bird. I'm afraid of birds, and I thought the only way to face my fear is to have it on me." She shrugs, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"I'm Samantha Prior." I reply.

"Hmm, that name sounds familiar...Prior" She says.

"That's weird, because i'm an only child." I reply.

"Weird, Anyway, drink this. I know it;s bitter, but you need to drink it." She says, and hands me a vial of liquid.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just drink it." I drink the whole thing quickly and when I blink Tori is gone. I look around and there is a table. It has a piece of cheese and a knife.

"Choose." I hear someone say. I quickly turn around and no one is there, 'Choose," It says again. My mind races. Why would I need either of these things? Without thinking I grab both. I think that was wrong. I dog comes racing towards me and I don't know what to do. I point the knife at it and it doesn't stop. It comes even quicker and before I can think I stab it. It looks at me with the saddest eyes. It immediatley dies. A little girl then comes out, crying. I think it was her dog.

"I-i'm sorry." I say. She looks at me with anger then races towards me. I try to give her the cheese, but she turns away. She running really fast. I dodge her and then jump on her back. I think i'm going to land on the ground, but I go through it and somehow i'm on a bus. A man with a really big beard is on the bus, reading the newspaper. I realize I'm still holding the knife.

"Do you know this man?" He asks, pointing to a man on the paper. I vaguely recognize him, but I don't no where from.

"Uhh, I don't believe so," I say. I immediatley feel bad because he starts crying. His sadness then turns to anger, then his anger to rage. He takes out a gun and points it at me. I then realize who he is. He is my grandfather.

"Grandfather, what are you doing to me?"

"Choose wisely" is all he says before he shoots me in the face. I wake up and i'm back in the aptitude test room.

"Is it over?" I ask Tori.

"Come with me. Now." I quickly get up because Tori seems serious.

"What?" I ask.

"You're going to come out this door and tell your family I sent you home because the serum made you sick, okay?"

"Wait, what were my results?" I ask.

"They were...inconclusive" She says quietly.

"What does that mean? How is that possible?"

"They call it, divergent. You tested into Dauntless, Abnegation, and Candor." She says, "You can't tell anyone. Not even your closest family and friends." She tells me sternly.

"Okay, what do I pick tomorrow, then?" I ask.

"Well, I manually entered Abnegation, but you can pick whatever you want.

"The test was supposed tot ell me what to pick, though!" I get angry.

"The test didn't work on you! I suggest you pick somewhere you'll be safe." She says. She escorts me out and I don't know what's running through my mind. I never thought this would happen to me.

 **A/N - Thanks so much! THE next update will start initiation so this is the last chance to be and initiate. Please don't ask me to make you an initiate after December 3rd. Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Differing POV's

**A/N - Yay! It's the choosing ceremony! This chapter will switch POV, so be careful to know who's POV it is. I'm super excited for this chapter! Read and Review! Whoever asked to be an initiate is one, and please don't ask me anymore. Thanks! Read on ;) just so you know, this chapter is chapter six, but i accidentally named it five, so don't worry about that.**

 _Tris POV_

The choosing ceremony is today! Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, and I already have are seats assigned, so we don't need to get there until it actually starts. It starts at 9am, and it's already 8:30am, so I get dressed and put my makeup on. I wear black skinny jeans and a tight black tank-top. Apparently, people dress nice for the choosing ceremony, and this is as close to nice as i'm gonna get. I put on my dark eye shadow, and lipstick then head to Tobias room.

"Hey, Four." I knock on the door. I walk in, but he's asleep. I wake him up to a soft kiss on the lips. He slowly awakens immediately smiling.

"Hey babe." He replies.

"You got to get ready for the choosing ceremony now," I say between kisses.

"Fine, see you soon." He says. He wears a black v neck t shirt, and jeans. That's as nice as Tobias will dress. We walk hand in hand to Zeke's apartment, get him, then get Uriah. Once we drag him on the bed we go wait for the train to come, then jump on and start riding to the ceremony. I'm beyond excited.

 _Samantha POV_

This morning was chaotic. For me, anyway. My parents seemed completely fine, but that's because the aren't choosing there lives today. Who knows if i'm going to leave or stay. The test didn't help me like I wanted it to, so i'm clueless.

"Samantha, don't be nervous. Faction before blood. I'll love you no matter what you choose." Mother kindly states. It just makes me feel worse.

"Thanks mother. I love you too." I reply.

"We should probably get going, Natalie." Father shouts from the other room. Abnegation has to get there a little early so we can hold the doors open. I already put on my floor-length abnegation grey dress, and grey sweater. None of my skin except my hands and face are showing. My hair is up in a tight bun.

"Lets." Mother said. We walk all the way to the choosing ceremony, which is in the Erudite compound. When we get there My parents wait and hold the doors open, and the sixteen year old go and save the seats for their families. I save a seat for myself, my mother, and my father. We are sitting near the back, my father on the aisle, my mother next to him, and me next to her. I see a dauntless women walk in and mother and her exchange glances. They hug, but immediately stop, knowing differing factions aren't supposed to talk to each other. Everyone finally gets there and my parents meet me in the seats.

"Who was that women?" I ask my mother.

"No one. Just an old friend of mine." She says. I have a confused look on my face, but mother doesn't bother to explain. This year Amity is leading the choosing ceremony, so a dark skinned women in a red dress and yellow scarf, walks up to the stage.

 _Tobias POV_

"Who's leading choosing ceremony this year?" I ask Tris, next to me.

"Amity, it looks like." She points to the stage and I see Johanna Reyes trying to get the microphone to work.

"Hello, hello. Fellow factions, it is the time of the choosing ceremony!" Amity and Abnegation don't cheer, Candor and Erudite, quietly applaud, although Dauntless whoop and holler very loudly. Tris and I had to sit up front because we start training initiates today, although Zeke and Uriah sit farther back.

"Quiet down, quiet down." Johanna tries to say over the loud noises of the dauntless, "I will start calling up the 16 year old of each faction in this order: Dauntless, Erudite, Candor, Amity, and Abnegation." She says. I grip Tris' hand because hers is warmer than mine, She starts reading off names but i'm pretty sure Tris is the only Dauntless actually paying attention. In Dauntless, we had 20 sixteen year old. Out of those, 16 stayed, and only four transferred, lucky for us, not to many left. In Erudite, four people transferred to dauntless, I only remember one name. A tall boy, named Nathan Guenther. The other three were girls. In Candor we had 2 transfers to Dauntless. Their names were Carter Benton and Libby Allysse. Never met anyone named Libby, but Tris seemed to like her. Amity was next. We rarely get amity transfers but we got three this year. two girls, one boy. I started listening again at Abnegation. We have had nine transfers so far, and I don't expect any Abnegation transfers. I start to tune out, but I hear a familiar name.

 _Samantha POV_

It's abnegation's turn now. I'm trying to decide whether to stay in abnegation of transfer to Dauntless or Candor.

"Samantha Prior." I sweat. It's my turn. I hear murmurs in dauntless and look over there. The women my mother hugged is blushing. I dismiss that though. I walk up to the stage petrified. The Amity leader hands me a sharp knife. I cut through my skin and wince at the sharp pain that sends through my body. My eyes scant he crown of faction. I walk over to the Abnegation bowl, which is right next to the Dauntless bowl. I turn my hand over the Abnegation bowl, but before it drips I spontaneously move my hand to the bowl next to it and my blood sizzles in the flaming coals. I hear loud whoops in the dauntless and I walk to them without looking back at my former faction. A man no older than 17 hands me a band-aid. I notice, when he sits down, that he grabs the women who was hugging my mother's hand. I take the last seat left, right next to her.

"I'm Samantha Prior." I introduce myself. She ignores me with red, red cheeks. She turns to the bot next to her, kisses, him then whispers something in his ear. He looks at me then whispers something in her ear. I guess Dauntless do that stuff. Before I know it, the ceremony is over. Dauntless get up and start running. I follow, although I don't know what i'm doing.

"What are we doing?" I ask the Amity transfer next to me.

"Running, you stiff." She retorts. That's a nickname for Abnegation, but nobody uses it because it's hurtful. I guess dauntless doesn't care about feelings, starts speeding up, so I look back. I immediately wish I hadn't. I see my parents. To my surprise, my mother is smiling. But my fathers face is different. If looks could kill, i'd be dead. I immediately turn back around and keep running. The Candor girl next to me looks nicer than that other girl I talked to earlier. I start to try to say something but she says something else first.

"They're jumping." I hear her scaredley say.

"What?!" I exclaim.

"If we don't jump we don't make it in."She says. She than grabs my arm and we both jump in we hit the ground with a thud, but at least we made it.

"Thanks. i'm Samantha." I say.

"I'm Libby." We chat for a while until someone else walks over. Erudite.

"Hi what's your name?" I ask.

"Your in dauntless now, stiff. Act like it." He says. Rude. All dauntless is is rude, rude, rude, "By the way, i'm Nathan" He says. He seemed mean one second, then inviting the next. Odd.

"Well, i'm Samantha. If you care."

"I might." What is that supposed to mean? This kid is all kinds of weird.

"They're jumping again." Libby says.

"Onto a building." A different Erudite girl, says. The dauntless-borns start jumping onto the building. I grab Libby's hand and we scharge off the c=train.. I land on my knees into the gravel I see the women I was sitting next to and what seems to be her boyfriend, jump off with ease. I need to know who that girl is, and why she's hugging my mother.

 _Tris POV_

Luckily all the initiates made it this far, let's see if they can jump the net.

Four jumps off before anyone can notice so that he can meet the initiates at the bottom.

"Initiates, listen up!" This is where we jump!" Gasps go around. "So, who's going first? Transfers get first dibs." I shout. No one raises there hands until I see the girl who claims to be a Prior raise her hand.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask. She walks to the ledge and looks down. She takes her jacket off and there's immediate retaliation.

"Ooh, the stiff showing some skin?" An Amity transfer laughs. She throws her jacket at the girl. I blush because that's what Peter said to me before I jumped. I see her bend her knees and then she's gone. Once I get the signal from them down there, I ask the next person to go. The order of people is The Abnegation transfer(the one who claims to be a Prior), a Candor transfer, an Erudite transfer, and Amity transfer, an Erudite transfer, a candor transfer, two Amity's, and finally two more erudite's. I jumped down after the dauntless borns and I love the feeling. I bent my knees and jumped. It felt as if i was flying. The wind in my hair, and feeling in my stomach, and then it's over all to soon.

"Welcome to Dauntless," Four says with a smirk.

"Glad to be here," I smile and kiss his cheek. Boy, am I lucky to have him. Four and I walk over to the group of initiates.

"I'm Tris, and this is Four." I introduce ourselves.

"Four, like the number?" I a Candor asks.

Four gets out his instructor voice, "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope." She says.

"What's your name?" He asks, looking at her eye-to-eye.

"Libby." She replies.

"Well, Libby, if I wanted to be around Candor smart mouths I would've joined their faction. Do you understand me?" I smirk, remembering when he said that to Christina, "We are approaching the pit." Four says, before interrupted by a different Candor, "And I thought the rest of you would learn from Libby's mistake but it appears not. What might your name be?"

"Uh, Carter." He says as if it was obvious.

"Well, Carter, if I were you i would shut my mouth." Four says and keeps walking. Carter looks intimidated, so Four did what he wanted to do. We walk in and it seems as if everyone realizes why it's called the pit. I start talking now.

"This is the chasm," I point to the roaring waters next to me, "It shows the fine line between idiocy and bravery. Every year someone jump into this chasm, and i'm almost certain someone will this year." Everyone gasps. We walk to the initiate dorms.

"These are where you will sleep. Pick a bed and get changed." Four said.

"Where's the girl dorms?" An Erudite girl asks.

"Everyone sleeps here. Now get into something Dauntless." Four says. And he heads to the dining hall while I wait for them to get dressed.

 _Samantha's POV_

I just started initiation and i'm not sure how I feel. The girl my mom apparently knows is one of our instructors. I feel as if I belong here, so I act tougher than I am. I put on some skinny black jeans and a tight black tank-top. Some cat-calls go through the place but I try to ignore them. Once i'm dressed I walk over to my new friend, Libby. She's lacing up some black stilletto's. I put on black combat boots. I say hi to her then walk over to the girl who knows my mom.

"What's your name?" I ask her trying to act very tough.

"Tris. and why do you care?" She says while biting her nails

"I was wondering how you knew my mother? I saw you go and hug her at the choosing ceremony." I tell her.

"Your mother, what's her name?" She asks me.

"Natalie Prior." After I say that she starts to ignore me.

"Initiates follow me to the dining hall! After you eat your free for the rest of the night, but I suggest you go to bed at a decent time because we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Tris tells us.

"You really expect us to go to bed early on our first night in Dauntless?" The Erudite transfer I remember as Nathan says.

"Do what you want, but I went through initiation last year, and you think i'd know the ropes." She then stats walking and we follow once we make it in the dining hall She keeps walking so apparently we just sit wherever. I notice Tris and Four are sitting side by side, so I turn to my three new friends to ask them if they wanna sit over there, "Hey guys, wanna sit by Four and Tris?"

"I don't care." Nathan says.

"Sure, let's do it!" Libby enthusiastically says.

"I could care less." Carter says.

"Then let's go." I say with the same tone of voice. Carter and Nathan sit across from each other and so do Libby and I.

"So, how old are you?" I ask Four and he looks at me with intimidating eyes.

"What makes you think you can talk to me?" Tris chuckles while playing with her food.

"Uh sorry, maybe it's because you're so approachable." I murmur. Tris immediatley stops laughing and turns to me.

"What's your deal, Samantha? Why are you here?" Tris looks me in the eyes and i get scared.

"Well, I didn't fit in with Abnegation and I didn't want to live a life like that." I honestly reply.

"Ugh! Do you know who I am?" She sounds frustrated.

"No, I don't think so." I reply trying to calm her down.

Four grabs her arm and they look at each other, "Hey calm down. Come with me." They both get up and leave hand-in-hand.

"Geez, what was that all about?" I ask red-faced and Carter and Nathan start cracking up.

 _Tris POV_

"Oh my gosh. Who does this girl think she is?" I ask Tobias once we get to his apartment, "She says she's a Prior, but that would mean she's my sister. UGH! Why is this happening?"

"Calm down. It's okay. we'll figure it out soon enough. Do you want to do something to get your mind off it?" Tobias asks. Oh, how I love him.

"No, i'm going to go to my apartment. Goodnight." I kiss him on the cheek. I head back to my apartment, excited for the initiation ahead.

 **A/N - Sorry this chapter was so long, but it was choosing ceremony day! Yay! Review how you thought of it! Thanks1 Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	8. Authors note YOU NEED TO READ THIS PLEAS

**GUYS I"M SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER BUT I HAVE WORSE NEWS**

 **I'm so sorry for any of you that were enjoying this but i have a major mental block and i am just going to call it quits on this story. If you enjoy Harry Potter, move on over to my new fanfiction titled : "The Other Way Around"**

 **So sorry if I let you down! thank you to anyone who stuck with me untill now! Go Read my next one!**


End file.
